A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a chain, particularly but not exclusively, a security chain and a method of constructing a chain.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Security chains are known and typically consist of links formed of a hardened high strength steel. However, the links in the known chains are formed of closed links usually formed by welding together the ends of shaped loops. The existence of a weld results in a weak point in the link. The fact that the links are completed by welding limits the strength of each link to that of the weld, making the use of very high strength steels purposeless and impractical. Thus these links can be cut with bolt cutters or saws without great difficulty. Welds to a high specification to correspond to the full potential of a high grade steel involve more complex and expensive techniques. Such chains also have the disadvantage that they are made in long lengths in factories and, since they are sold at the retail stage per foot, must be cut to length for each customer. The alternative is for the manufacturer to make the chains only to order. Both of these possibilities lead to inconvenience and cost penalties.